


Breaking Point

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguments, Breaking Things, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Jedi Poe Dameron, M/M, Slow Burn, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: One moment during Kes and Poe’s argument changes everything — and Poe becomes not a Spice Runner, but a Jedi.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 9





	1. Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Call this yet another Jedi Poe thing that I wanted to write. I seem to love this trope. 
> 
> Also, Poe being born atop a Sith Temple was something I read in a Twitter thread but I can’t be certain of its validity. Either way, consider this an AU.

The argument had already been getting pretty bad. Really bad. And that was before Poe’s shout of “You don’t get it, do you?” at his father caused something to happen that Poe didn’t expect. 

Something teetered and fell off the table, shattering into pieces. Poe turned around — it was one of the wedding heirlooms that Poe’s maternal grandfather had apparently given Poe’s father at his wedding. 

”Dad.” Poe suddenly felt scared — not of his father, but what he, Poe Dameron, was capable of. “I didn’t mean — ”

“Not your fault.” Kes Dameron seemed to be taking Poe’s outburst well, all things considered. “Little bird,” he said, “We need to talk to Luke.”

”What does Luke have to do with anything?” Poe said softly. Already, he was dreading the implications. 

”I’ll explain when he gets there,” Kes said. “Little bird...it’s okay. It’s not your fault; you had stuff like that happen before. It must have gone dormant for a while.”

”What are you talking about?” Poe could already feel the icy frustration swelling in him, threatening to break free. 

”Luke can explain it better than I can,” Kes said. 

***

Luke looked grim. More grim than Poe expected, considering the usually good-natured, optimistic Jedi Master. “There were...circumstances of your birth that were unusual," he said. “Your parents didn’t exactly tell you where you were born.”

”Besides Yavin?”

”You were born on top of a Sith temple,” Luke said. “According to your mother. She didn’t know what it could do, but exposing young babies to swirling Dark Force energy has...consequences.”

”So you’re saying I’m a Sith baby?” It took all of Poe’s effort to not hyperventilate. Sith. The same people who’d oppressed the galaxy, who his parents had, in a way, fought against. 

”You’re Force Sensitive,” Luke said, gently. “Hardly anyone is born simply Light or Dark; I doubt even the Emperor was. The matter of Light and Dark or even Gray comes down to the matter of free will and what you do with it. You’re still Poe. You just have...something else there too.”

Poe supposed. “When did Mom and Dad find out?”

”You were five,” Kes said. “The memory must have been repressed somehow.”

”So it’s like in one of those thriller holovids,” Poe said sarcastically. “Wonderful."

Kes continued. “You were levitating your toys. Your mother and I...we were admittedly scared for you. We were scared that whatever that...thing was still living in the Temple, it was harming your mind. Luke didn’t find anything, thank goodness.”

Luke nodded. “There are exceptions, naturally, but Dark Siders typically don’t get Force Ghosts.”

Poe nodded. “So...what happens now?”

”You need a teacher,” Luke said. “My Academy...you’re far from too late to sign up for it either. You can learn to control your potential.”

Poe sighed. How was he supposed to take this? How was he supposed to cope, really? Knowing that he simply wasn’t the same?

Then again, who else was going to train him? And he wasn’t about to accidentally hurt his father —

“It’s a deal,” Poe said. “Just to make sure I don’t hurt anyone.”

And he knew, just saying that sentence, that there was no turning back. 


	2. The Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe arrives at the Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Kes took Poe to the Academy later on, reassuring him that everything was going to be all right. Even as Poe hugged him, he hoped that everything would be all right. Hoped. 

Even as Poe disembarked from the shuttle, he supposed that he could at least rely on Ben being there. There was Ben, even though it was likely weird that his best friend was three years younger than him. Three years apart didn’t seem particularly large, but there was a whole galaxy of difference between thirteen and sixteen, Poe knew that much. Like a whole gap between galaxies, actually. 

It was something that Poe definitely knew made him all the more protective of Ben. Ben was strong, but he was also vulnerable and young, and Poe knew that he wasn’t about to let Ben down somehow. No matter what it took. 

He looked around, at clear blue skies and trees that seemed to stretch up for a long while. At least before he felt something — a shift that meant someone was coming. 

Was that what it was like, being so hyper-aware?

He turned around, just to see Ben all but rushing at him. “Poe!” he exclaimed. “Uncle Luke told me everything.”

”He did, huh?” Poe said even as the thirteen year old (somehow taller than him, Poe thought dazedly) embraced him. “What did he say?”

”That you’re Force Sensitive. And other stuff.” Ben drew away. “You’re not a freak, Poe,” and he said it so earnestly that Poe really could believe it. “You’re still Poe. Just with something else.”

Poe grinned despite himself. “You really do have faith in me, don’t you?" he said. 

”Hard not to,” Ben said. 

A bald boy that looked around Ben’s she walked out. “You’re Poe Dameron, aren’t you?” he said. “Ben’s mentioned you quite a bit.”

”Huh. Good to know you didn’t just forget about me,” Poe joked.

”Shut up,” Ben said, but he was grinning. 

Somehow, even as they walked into the Academy, it felt easy even after what Poe learned. Poe didn’t have to feel like Poe Dameron, perhaps literal Sith spawn. He could still feel worthy. Like he mattered. Like everything was okay.

***

Luke gave Poe a brief tour. There were the Archives, where Ben occasionally helped out with the texts and artifacts Luke found in his travels. There was the training room, a meditation room, and then the bedrooms where Poe could sleep and get things set up. 

”Make yourself comfortable,” Luke said. “Really. You’ve probably had a long journey.”

Poe nodded. “Thank you...Master Skywalker.”

”Call me Luke," Luke said. “I’ve known you since you were a toddler, after all.”

Poe nodded. “Thank you.”

Ben turned to look at him. He smiled. “I hope you like it here.”

”I’m sure I will,” Poe said. Even as Ben and Luke left and Poe was left alone, he had a feeling that with Ben there, it wouldn’t be so bad. 


End file.
